CORTINA DE HUMO
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Porque alcanzar la cima representa para ellos ocultar sus sentimientos y permanecer bajo las ordenes de sus enemigos. Aún así Roy y Riza siempre han manejado un código que sólo ellos entienden.
1. Chapter 1 Reencuentro

**CORTINA DE HUMO**

_**CAPITULO I: Reencuentros.**_

El judoca sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria la manga blanca y de tela gruesa, entonces el delgado cuerpo femenino pasó volando por encima de su cabeza. El sonido sordo de cuando un cuerpo choca contra un objeto blando, fue el indicativo que a la joven rubia le faltaba practica.

Riza lanzó un suspiro involuntario cuando su espalda golpeó contra la colchoneta, miró un momento la luz sobre el techo y permaneció tirada un tiempo mientras la fuerza de voluntad volvía a ella.

Su compañero; un hombre alto y delgado se sentó a su lado, aflojando su casaca.

-"¿Quieres que demos por terminado el entrenamiento?"- Le preguntó después de mirar su cara a perlada por el sudor.

-"No, aún queda una hora"-

-"¿Por qué lo haces?; ¿Por qué continúas tomando clases de autodefensa aún cuando eres excelente en el uso de armas de fuego"-Cuestionó interesado porque respuesta daría su discípula.

-"El saber disparar no me garantiza el éxito en una misión y sabes de sobra que el fracaso es el equivalente a morir"-

-"Eso lo sé. Y también sé que eres la más vulnerable de tu equipo, que a diferencia de ellos, tú sólo cuentas con armas de fuego para protegerte y que cuando su munición se acabe tendrás que hacer uso de tu cuerpo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué pretendes usar tu cuerpo en beneficio de él"-

Aún acostada lo miró, estudio un breve instante su perfil antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde estaban sus cosas consiente que su práctica había terminado en el momento en que fue derrotada por su mentor.

El hombre miró su espalda con sus amables ojos, esperando que respondiera. La conocía hace poco tiempo; cuando Riza llegó a su escuela pidiéndole la entrenara en el mayor número de disciplinas de defensa. Y aunque gozaba de buena condición y disciplina, él como su mentor debía aceptar que la mujer estaba en gran desventaja contra sus enemigos.

En especial porque notaba la falta de espíritu y el deseo de vivir, a menudo se preguntaba el por qué de aferrarse a mejorar en cada nueva técnica que le enseñaba; pero pronto comprendió con gran asombro que Riza se veía a sí misma como un muro que debiera proteger a toda costa a su superior. Desde luego nunca se lo había preguntado, pero fue fácil para él deducirlo al notar el ausentismo de la mujer y el empeño que ponía por aprender sin importar que tan adolorido o con cuantos moretones quedara su cuerpo.

-"Riza"- El hombre la llamó una vez que salió de los vestidores y tomaba la maleta donde guardaba su uniforme. –"Todo esto no se trata de cuantos enemigos puedes derribar, sino de a quien quieres proteger"-

La mujer se giró enarcando una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. Permaneció un instante en silencio pensando cómo responderle, pero al no encontrar palabras se limitó a asentir.

-"Y lo más importante. Tú debes ser la primera persona que quieras cuidar; sí piensas de otra forma, no importa cuánto quieras a ese hombre no podrás siquiera mirar sobre su hombro"-

-"Suena como si conociera todo acerca de mí, y cómo si fuese está la última vez que nos veamos"- Replicó extrañada por las palabras de su maestro, que apenas si era dos años mayor que ella y aún así; escucharlo hablar le hacía pensar que le triplicaba la edad.

-"Los vientos de Amestris cambian continuamente y en esta época más que nunca gira a un paso vertiginoso"- El hombre no se había movido de su lugar y sus manos permanecían detrás de su espalda baja, aquella posé hizo sentir incomoda a la mujer pero de igual modo no se movió. –"No busques sacrificarte para que logre sus objetivos; esa forma de pensar es algo egoísta de tu parte. Será mejor que vivas para procurar su felicidad"-

La Teniente iba a replicar ante tales cuestionamientos que lograron herir una parte de ella. Aquella que había cerrado herméticamente en el momento que King Bradley descubriera las intenciones del Alquismista de Fuego y temeroso por lo que lograra hacer toma la decisión de desintegrar el grupo del Coronel Mustang. Fue entonces cuando Riza sin querer indagar en el por qué; consiente de que el tiempo ahora corría en contra de ellos tomó la decisión de convertirse en el escudo de su Superior. Dispuesta a hacer y sacrificar todo para que Roy cumpliera su objetivo, materializando una ínfima parte de lo que Riza también deseaba.

-"Agradezco tu preocupación y consejos, puedes estar seguro que llegado el momento sabré tomar la mejor decisión"- Hizo una breve reverencia a manera de gratitud y salió del dojo, sintiendo como el viento comenzaba a soplar apaciguando típico calor de verano.

Roy Mustang caminaba con una inusual tranquilidad disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol; hace apenas unas horas deseaba con desesperadas ansias despojarse de la parte alta de su uniforme militar, que en esa época del año le parecía demasiado pesada y un verdadero martirio si se tenía en cuenta las horas que lo usaba. Pero ahora la situación mejoraba para él, el fresco aire del crepúsculo y el gradual cambio de colores del cielo lograron disipar parte del estrés que últimamente comenzaba a sentir el Alquimista.

Aunque fuese tonto y digno de un adolescente, pensó en su Teniente lamentando como cada día su pérdida. Durante las horas de trabajo lograba olvidarla, concentrado en las labores correspondientes a su puesto y la carga extra planeando su estrategia contra la próxima guerra contra los homúnculos poco tiempo le quedaba para acordarse de ella.

Pero entonces llegaba el final de su turno y sin importar las horas extras que hiciera en la oficina o fuera de esta, le resultaba inevitable que el tiempo que había pasado a su lado no se hiciera presente en sus recuerdos.

Desde el día que el Furher se la había arrebatado con una socarrona y disimulada sonrisa; que no sólo le advertía que con la misma facilidad con que había desbaratado su brigada, del mismo modo podía acabar con todo lo que Roy trataba de proteger.

Lanzó un suspiro, queriendo saber si su vida tal cual la planteaba no se había convertido sólo en trabajo y más trabajo. Hacía mucho que no tenía una cita con alguna mujer tan sólo para salir de la rutina, o asistía algún bar con sus compañeros o pasaba una noche entera embriagándose frente a la barra de Madame Christmas escuchando alguna vieja canción.

Puesto que la situación se le presentaba, decidió echar suerte y cumplir dos de las antes mencionadas actividades.

No le importó como llegó hasta ese lugar, si sus deseos lo habían conducido hasta ahí o sí fue una coincidencia. Lo único cierto era que a sólo unos metros delante de él se encontraba su Teniente. Echó a andar atravesando la ya poco transitada calle y se colocó a su lado, extendió sus brazos tomando la bolsa de papel que sostenía, dedicándole una lánguida sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Riza miró sorprendida al hombre a su lado. Cuando decidió utilizar lo que restaba de su día de descanso realizando las compras después de su entrenamiento, no pasó por su mente el encontrarse con su Coronel. Aunque por una fracción de segundo imaginó que eso era lo que la gente llamaba destino, un hombre al que apenas conocía de hace unos meses le hablaba indirectamente de él durante una clase de artes marciales, para terminar caminando junto al militar.

-"Ha pasado algún tiempo"- Comenzó ella, mientras se alejaban algunos metros de supermercado. –"¿Cómo han sido estos días?"-

-"Calurosos"- Riza le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y él sonrió, esperando justo ese gesto en ella. –"Han sido difíciles sin ti"- percibió el asombró en sus ambarinos ojos, completando su respuesta. –"El trabajo se ha intensificado, debo hacer todo por mí mismo. Hay horas que la oficina parece una biblioteca de tantos papeles, pero de algún modo me las arregló para terminar"-

-"Eso es bueno. No quisiera saber que todos hemos estado trabajando mientras tu gastas tu tiempo dormitando o comprando flores para alguna mujer"-

Y a Roy le divirtió el suave tono de enojo en su voz.

-"Será mejor que me valla, no creo que sea buena idea si alguien llegase a vernos Coronel"- Intento cortarlo, no muy segura de querer realmente alejarse de él. Tomó la bolsa con sus comprar, pero Roy se lo impidió.

-"Es la primera vez que veo tu cabello de esa forma"-Le dijo, señalando con la mirada su rubio cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, meciéndose de tanto en tanto por la brisa nocturna.

Riza trató de reprocharle su comportamiento, pero no se lo permitió.

-"Riza por favor no te vayas"-Ella pasó del enojo a la sorpresa. –"¿Quieres acompañarme por esta vez, aunque sólo sean unas horas?"- Se sincero sin siquiera pensarlo, porque de pronto sintió que la pose de militar frío y calculador carecían de importancia ante su deseo de recuperar tan siquiera un instante de su vida como un hombre común.

-"No creo que sea correcto"- Y Riza Hawkeye pudo haberlo entendido al mirar a través de sus ojos o fue que deseaba lo mismo, pero su respuesta sonó como si aquello fuese una cita que se repitiera cada semana. –"Además parece que no estoy vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión"-

-"Aún así te vez hermosa"- Comentó acentuando con la mirada la ropa de la mujer. Unos sencillos vaqueros, blusa blanca sin ningún decorado y suéter lo bastante ligero para no sofocarla.

-"Coronel…"-Le reprochó semejante atrevimiento. –"Será mejor irnos antes de que cambie de parecer"-

Roy le lanzó una de sus mejores miradas, agradecido por estar una vez más con su Teniente se encaminaron hacía el bar de Madame Chrismas.

-CONTINUARA-

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde mi última publicación en ffn, y mucho más tiempo de haber escrito un royai. Pero he decidido regresar en parte a promesas y en parte porque las ideas han regresado, y es que si deje de escribir fue precisamente por ello; por falta de ideas.

Cómo pueden ver apenas estoy desempolvándome y puede que haya perdido mucho de lo antes ganado con la práctica. Pero espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias

-Sherrice Adjani-


	2. Chapter 2 Espías

**CORTINA DE HUMO**

**CAPITULO II: Espías**

Riza miró con disimulo hacía la derecha esperando que Roy no notara el sonrojo que logró provocarle. Cruzando sólo las palabras necesarias se encaminaron hacia los centros nocturnos del lugar.

El bar quedaba a veinte minutos caminando, entre calles poco transitadas durante el día pero por las noches la gente emergía de diferentes puntos de la ciudad; volviendo esos escasos kilómetros el centro de diversión nocturna para personas deseosas por terminar su día relajándose con un trago en algún establecimiento de la zona.

Roy condujo a Riza entre el bullicio de gente que comenzaba a llegar; en su mayoría hombres jóvenes deseosos de disfrutar y derrochar dinero. Dejaron atrás el sonido de música de diferentes estilos mezclada con las risas y gritos, la mujer miró sobre su hombro pensando que hacia alguno de esos lugares se dirigían; antes de que pudiera preguntar su acompañante se detuvo frente una casona, acondicionada para fungir en gran medida como bar.

Las puertas se abrieron dándoles la bienvenida música que iba acorde al sitió, el alquimista la invitó a pasar y habiendo avanzado unos metros Riza se encontró con que todas las miradas, al menos las femeninas se dirigían al hombre junto a ella.

Vanessa; una de las mujeres más hermosas del lugar, echó a correr a los brazos de Roy, iluminando su rostro una sonrisa de júbilo, mientras el vestido verde se movía al compas de su esbelto cuerpo.

Sus labios rojo carmín se quedaron con las ganas de dejar su huella en el recién llegado y su sonrisa desapareció bajó una mueca de sorpresa al ver a la joven rubia.

La mirada de ambas chocó por un instante, el suficiente para que el alquimista sintiera un sudor frío bajar por su espalda y para que ambas mujeres se escanearan.

Riza tuvo que admitir que se sintió abrumada por la belleza de la mujer, la estudio un momento y antes de pensar cuan tonta era la persona frente a ella, supo que su estilo era el que gustaba a cualquier hombre. Vanessa por su parte pensó algo similar, bastándole un minuto en saber quién era aquella mujer que Roy llevaba hasta su casa, admitió con un poco de su ego dolido que la militar poseía un tipo de belleza capaz de cautivar a muchos, también dedujo que si eso no era suficiente poseía una inteligencia que bastaba para seducirlos.

Estuvo a punto de saludarla, pero diferentes voces femeninas llamando al alquimista por su nombre volvió a los tres al presente.

-"Priscila querida es un gusto verte de nuevo. ¡Oh! Madisson hoy luces más deslumbrante"- Comenzó a saludar a cada una de las mujeres, llamando a todas por su nombre seguido de algún cumplido que provocaba que ellas sonrieran aún más o se sonrojaran.

Fue hasta que escucharon un carraspeo proveniente de detrás de la barra que las jóvenes se dispersaron regresando a sus actividades.

Vanessa los condujo hasta la barra, tomando la bolsa de las compras que aún llevaba Roy dejándola debajo del mostrador de vinos.

-"No te esperaba"- Soltó sin más la dueña del lugar.

-"Supongo que no. Pero fue algo que salió sin ser planeado"- Respondió instalándose en una de las altas sillas. –"¿Cómo has estado Madame?"-

-"Te interesas por mi o por todas esas chiquillas que corren como locas en cuanto te ven entrar por esa puerta"-Contraatacó con ese severo tono en su voz.

-"Parece que usted no cambia Coronel, su mala reputación es incluso más sonada en estos sitios"-

Roy le lanzó una mirada que le decía a su madre que lo estaba traicionado. Aunque de algún modo el comentario un tanto mordaz de la mujer logro divertirlo.

-"Conozco a todas ellas desde hace años, así que es natural que me preocupe"-Esperó la reacción de su Teniente, evitando no reír.

-"Ya lo creo, ahora empiezo a entender el porqué de mandar flores todas las semanas"-

-"Eso es verdad, al menos una vez por semana llega un mensajero entregando un arregló de flores"-Intervino Christma, colocando delante de ellos sus bebidas, un platón con cuartos de sándwich de roost beef, jamón serrano y quesos. –"Supongo que es tan tonto que de ese modo pretende limpiar alguna falta que cometió con sus hermanas"-

Roy casi se ahoga al escuchar cómo se refería su madre a él. Y Riza apenas sintió cuando una pesada carga se liberaba de su pecho, dejándola respirar por primera vez desde que pusiera un pie en ese lugar.

-"Madame Christmas, es hermana de mi fallecido padre y madre adoptiva. Todas ellas provienen de diferentes partes del país, algunas con un pasado que dejaron atrás cuando atravesaron esa puerta y otras simplemente se adaptaron al trabajo; crecí con muchas de ellas así que podríamos decir que son hermanas"-Le explicó a Riza, seguro que hace un instante había notado ciertos celos en ella antes de que pudiera relajarse.

-"Roy es tan cabeza hueca que muchas veces olvida el cumpleaños de alguna de nosotras, por eso no deja de mandarnos flores"- La mayor de sus hermanas se acerco a ellos, sentándose al lado de la rubia. –"Soy Vanessa. Tú debes ser la Teniente Hawkeye"-

De esa forma transcurrieron las primeras horas de la noche. Donde Riza poco participaba en la conversación que más bien parecía una competencia entre la madre y hermana postiza del alquimista para ver quien ponía en mayor evidencia al hombre, con todo la joven rubia parecía estarse divirtiendo.

-"¿Así qué hacía este lugar se dirige todos los fines de semana, Coronel?"- Quiso saber, divertida por como el hombre trataba en vano de defenderse contra las mofas y falsas acusaciones de ambas mujeres.

-"No creas que viene por gusto o porque está preocupado por nosotras. Tampoco viene tan seguido, sí lo hace es porque le interesa saber algo que en el cuartel nunca se diría"-Enfatizo Madame.

-"Madame Christmas y las chicas son excelentes obteniendo información que nadie más conoce, saben muchas de las cosas incluso antes de que pasen"-Roy aceptó de buen grado el cambio de platica, pues así él dejaba de ser el blanco.

-"No entiendo porque querrían ustedes esa clase de información, y como es que la obtienen"-Riza preguntó extrañada por el comportamiento espía de las mujeres.

-"Tal vez lo sepas, pero te sientes celosa por nuestros logros"- Bromeó Vanessa, lanzándole un gesto burlón, pero que no ofendía a la militar. –"Riza, debes saber que no hay nada que una mujer no pueda conseguir. La mayoría de nuestros clientes son hombres y un alto porcentaje pertenecen a la milicia; desde simples soldados rasos hasta militares que es mejor no nombrarlos"- Como había captado el interés de la rubia, siguió hablando después de jugar con una cereza en sus labios.

-"Nuestra madre nos enseño a desentrañar las cosas importantes de una conversación sin importancia, Madame tiene una especial amistad con un hombre adulto, así que desde siempre ha colaborado con él y puesto que Roy también necesita de nuestra ayuda nosotras sencillamente conseguimos lo que ellos necesitan. Es muy sencillo, mira y aprende"- Vacío su copa de un trago antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la mesa de cuatro hombres que charlaban bajo el candor del alcohol.

Riza se giró para observar como la mujer se movía con gracia, el vestido verde acentuaba su figura y basto el suave toque sobre el hombro de uno de los hombres, para que los cuatro se desvivieran por atender a la mujer, cuando tendría que ser al contrario. Vio como Vanessa utilizaba su sensualidad de manera inteligente sonriendo a la par que asentía e interviniendo en la conversación en el justo momento. Llenó los vasos para iniciar una nueva ronda y mientras los militares bebían ella se alejaba con la información necesaria.

-"Parece que el General que comanda la región de Briggs se ha topado con algunas dificultades dentro de su cuartel. El incidente transcurrió sin mayor percance, pero como era de esperar la región del Norte y su General son noticia para los demás militares"-

-"El Mayor Mira Armstrong, es extraño escuchar su nombre en este lugar"-

Interrumpió la Teniente recordando a la mayor de los Armstrong; mujer tan temible como hermosa, misma razón por la que un escalofrío surco la espalda del hombre.

Pasaron algunas horas entre pláticas donde Riza empezaba a conocer más a su superior entre copas y cocteles que a lo largo de su vida; era agradable ver la forma en que Madame Christmas se dirigía a su compañero, sus conversaciones y la magnífica forma en que consumía alcohol y permanecía lucida.

Finalmente poco antes de las tres de la madrugada Roy decidió poner fin a la reunión.

-"Es tarde; tal vez lo mejor es que me quede en casa"-Trató de probar suerte.

-"Ningún militar va a poner un pie en esta casa"-Lo retó la propietaria del bar. –"Desde luego eso no aplica contigo, tú eres bienvenida a pasar la noche Hawkeye."-

-"Eso no será necesario Madame, yo acompañare a la Teniente Hawkeye de regreso"-Roy habló sin darle tiempo a Riza de abogar por ella misma.

-"Eso sería lo más correcto, nunca antes habías traído a una chica hasta acá así que ahora termina bien las cosas"-Soltó Christmas, conociendo la gran ventaja que llevaba sobre ambos militares, y su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver los torpes movimientos de ambos.

Uno tomando la bolsa con los insumos que Riza había comprando, y ella poniéndose de pie mientras fingía importarle más la hora.

-"Riza-chan, asegúrate de regresar pronto y cuando lo hagas traigan consigo buenas noticias"- Se despidió la mayor de las hermanas adoptivas, agitando su brazo por sobre su cabeza, antes de regresar a sus actividades.

-"Parece que está noche conocí a una persona que poco tiene en común con el militar y alquimista"-

Roy observó extrañado a su compañera, curioso por si sus palabras eran algún efecto del alcohol.

-"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"-

-"¡Oh!, no lo malinterpretes. No es que tus actos sean falsos o algo similar; lo que quiero decir es que hoy fue la primera vez que te vi convivir con tu familia y que la conozco. Gracias a eso pude sentir que incluso nosotros que cargamos con demasiados pecados podemos llegar a tener una vida normal"-

Y la sonrisa del alquimista se borró por un segundo al comprender las palabras de Riza, porque conocía de sobra ese sentimiento de soledad y temor al sentir que perteneces a una dimensión completamente diferente, en donde las risas y las preocupaciones vánales son actos prohibidos para ellos.

-"Sí, así lo crees, eres bienvenida para visitar el bar cuando quieras"-

-"Tal vez lo haga; fue divertido enterarse de cosas de tu infancia y otras que desconocía completamente"-

Aunque ahí empezaba de nueva cuenta la mofa hacía su persona, Roy lo prefirió a ver el semblante sombrío de la mujer.

-"¡Ahh! Mujeres, es imposible ganarles en una discusión"-

La risa de ambos inundo el ambiente antes de prepararse para el adiós ahora que el departamento de la mujer se encontraba frente a ellos.

-"¡Riza!"-La llamó por su nombre, volteó al escucharlo, dejando la puerta entreabierta. "Era verdad cuando dije que te veías hermosa está noche"-

Sorprendida por sus palabras respondió. –"¿A cuántas mujeres se lo has dicho frente a su puerta?"-

-"A ninguna. Créelo, en el bar no se lo dije a nadie, aún cuando las conozco de años"-

-"Coronel será mejor que deje de usar mi nombre y me llame por mi rango"-

Fue lo mejor que pudo decir; porque no solo sus palabras eran ciertas, sino que además recordaba las palabras de Christmas diciendo que ella era la primera mujer que llevaba. Se apresuró a entrar a su casa, dejando tras de sí a un sonriente Roy.

Roy se echó sobre su hombro su chaqueta, vio como la luz en el departamento de Riza se encendía y agradeciéndole en silencio el haber roto al menos esa noche su rutina se encaminó a su casa, sin percibir el halo asesino que lo acechaba y vigilaba continuamente a la mujer, que ahora era la secretaria del homúnculo Wrath.

**-Cont-**

* * *

Segundo capítulo; que les digo, que por alguna extraña razón no sé como continuar la historia sin embargo ya escribí el final, suena extraño pero es la verdad. Bno, ideas tengo, es sólo que aún no las aterrizo bien, por lo pronto espero que les guste este chp.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


	3. Chapter 3 Homúnculos

**CORTINA DE HUMO**

**Capítulo III: _Homúnculos_**

Su respiración pausada y tranquila era un perfecto compas con el sueño que iba terminando, sacó su brazo por entre las sábanas hasta dar con el despertador sobre el buro. Apartó algunos mechones rubios de su rostro y miró aún con somnolencia el reloj; las seis de la mañana, pestañeó antes de pasar una mano por su cara.

Aquella era la primera vez que había podido dormir sin temor; tan sólo habían transcurrido tres horas desde que se separara de su Coronel y secretamente deseó poder verlo de nuevo esa mañana.

Pasado cinco minutos se levantó, y mientras se alistaba y tomaba un ligero desayuno desechó todo recuerdo de la noche anterior, desde la cantidad de alcohol ingerida hasta su compañía; en especial eso. Dejó entre la última mirada que le lanzó a su espejo y la media sonrisa que iluminó un breve instante su rostro el recuerdo del alquimista de la flama y sus palabras.

De no hacerlo sabía que ponía en riesgo toda la empresa en la cual participaban sus antiguos compañeros. Le hubiera molestado que por una bobería suya sus planes fuesen descubiertos, incluso antes de concretarse.

La puerta de la enorme mansión Bradley se abrió al segundo timbre, saludó al hombre frente a ella y esperó la invitación de este para pasar. En la sala de estar la amable voz de la dueña atrajo su atención.

-"¡Oh! Teniente Hawkeye, ya está aquí, le aseguró que mi marido no tarda"-

Riza observó a la mujer un instante, bastándole para estudiar cada una de sus facciones y saber que desconocía completamente todo lo que ocurría fuera de su casa. Rechazó más de una vez la invitación a tomar una taza de té y esperar al fuhrer sentada.

Al parecer de la rubia a la mujer le costaba distinguir entre un militar y un civil, entre las responsabilidades de trabajo y del qué hacían ellos ahí y cualquier amistad acaudalada que solía visitarla con el mero fin de ponerse al tanto de chismes y demás cuentos femeninos.

Fue una fracción de segundo, pero el instinto de alerta y sobrevivencia que había desarrollado durante los más cruentos días en Ishbal ahora la ponían alerta; un rápido movimiento y su mano se encontraba en su cintura a escasos centímetros del arma.

Y no preciso si fue la risa del fuhrer o la llegada por su espalda del joven Selim Bradley lo que rompió la tensión.

-"Debes disculpar a mi mujer, siempre es así con todos aún cuando sabe que ustedes sólo están aquí por trabajo"-Le explicó, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su mujer sin dejar de mirar a la militar. –"Aunque para la próxima estaría bien que aceptara la invitación Teniente Hawkeye. Eso estaría bien, ¿cierto cariño?"-

Ambas mujeres se sintieron apenadas, aunque por diferentes motivos.

Riza saludó cuando Selim pasó a su lado sonriéndole de forma infantil y sin embargo su mirada rompía con el esquema de un niño. Esperó unos minutos antes de que Bradley se despidiera de su familia con la promesa de regresar temprano ese día.

Roy Mustang se sintió a morir, la mañana se había ido prácticamente de sus manos sin haber avanzado nada de trabajo, había llegado algunos minutos tarde con una terrible resaca; ignorando si era a consecuencia de la falta de práctica o se excedió en el consumo de alcohol. Eso poco le importaba pues valió la pena el inesperado reencuentro con su Teniente, pero mientras pensaba en eso y tomaba café como enajenado las horas transcurrían y sus dos nuevos subordinados parecían poco interesados en sus problemas personales.

Estiró el cuello de entre la pila de papeles para ver a los dos hombres, y se preguntó si Bradley no había encontrado soldados más sosos para vigilarlo. Decidió ignorarlos tal cual ellos hacían con él y se concentró en recuperar algunas horas de sueño; más tarde se prometió indagaría el paradero de los hermanos Elric, alegrándose al menos que aquellos dos rubios continuaban bajo su custodia.

En aquel lóbrego y frío sitió una pequeña criatura no paraba de lamentarse y lloriquear como si fuese un niño de cinco años. Sollozaba entre reclamos poco entendibles, preguntando el por qué de la ausencia de su compañera.

Lo mismo daba que le preguntara a su padre que a la pared, de los labios del hombre no salía ni una palabra ni una explicación, únicamente su mirada sugería que aquella demostración de sentimientos humanos comenzaba a irritarlo de sobremanera.

Tal vez fue aquello lo que alerto al hombre a su lado pues no tardo en intervenir y relatarle al homúnculo de la gula como había sido la muerte de Lust. El otro lo escuchó entre pequeños hipos sin entender muy bien porque su querida Lust había perdido contra un humano.

Su cerebro nunca pudo procesar del todo la noticia; lo que si recordó era el nombre que mencionaba con frecuencia su Padre puesto que era el nombre del asesino. Poco le importó que el militar fuese requerido para completar los sacrificios y tampoco pensó en lo que Padre llegaría a hacerle si lo mataba, lo único que valía era exterminarlo.

Con eso en mente abandonó los subterráneos, cegado por una ira que él no debía poseer.

-"Sí mi valioso sacrificio llega a morir, será culpa tuya"- Fueron las palabras de Father, dirigidas con fastidio y enojó a Envy, mismo que salió en busca del homúnculo entre reproches. Aunque a medio camino cambió de parecer, desapareciendo por otro lado.

Lo cierto era que a Riza le costaba adaptarse a convivir la mayor parte de sus días con el fuhrer, que irónicamente había resultado ser uno de los siete homúnculos creados por un sujeto que no conocía, pero que se escuchaba por demás poderoso y cuyo fin era reunir el mayor número de almas humanas.

Sí el rango del hombre ya hablaba e intimidaba por sí mismo, el hecho de que era la persona que quería públicamente acabar con el alquimista de la llama y de paso someter a ambos hermanos Elric, la obligaba con creces a mantenerse discreta y alerta a cualquier posible traición a la muda tregua que había trazado con Mustang; su actualmente pasiva amenaza.

Asintió atendiendo a sus indicaciones conduciendo por la avenida principal de Central, hasta que se vieron obligados a frenar cerca de un lujoso centro comercial a causa del ajetreo y alboroto que causaba el creciente número de civiles corriendo despavoridos ante algo desconocido.

Riza salió del carro a petición del hombre que descendía por el lado contrario, ambos miraron hacía el edificio al escuchar como una parte de este se desplomaba y en ese momento los reflejos de ella fueron mejores, logrando interponerse frente al jefe supremo de Amestris y aquel ser que le quitó por un momento la respiración.

Ambas detonaciones fueron a quemarropa logrando que el cuerpo vestido de negro saliera expulsado lejos de ellos. Los ojos de la mujer mostraban incredulidad y temor al saberse atacados por uno de los homúnculos. Y aún cuando sabía que Bradley era uno de ellos, le pidió que se alejara de la zona, sin estar muy segura de cómo iba a combatir contra aquel ser semi-inmortal.

Vio como regeneraba su piel donde fueron los impactos de bala y antes de tener que hacerle frente por segunda ocasión Glutonny aullaba el nombre de su antiguo Coronel e ignorándoles salía en su persecución.

-"Teniente Hawkeye"- La voz de Bradley atrajo su atención, atendiendo a su orden sin bajar la guardia. –"Mi mujer se encuentra en ese edificio, asegúrese de protegerla y cuide que no sufra ninguna herida"-

La mujer alcanzó a ver como el hombre se iba en dirección contraria alejándose del alboroto causado, pensando que sería tan sencillo para él ponerle fin a ese asunto echó a correr.

King Bradley observó como la joven rubia se alejaba abriéndose paso entre los escombros que caían y los militares que comenzaban a arribar al lugar, intrigado por los actos de la mujer decidió mantenerse a raya, esperando ver que haría la militar; si obedecer su orden o salir corriendo en pos de Mustang.

La explosión de uno de los locales creó una densa capa de humo, Riza tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apartando algunos mechones rubios que cubrían su rostro y mientras se esforzaba por localizar a la mujer, prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, buscando a la par a su superior. Preguntándose qué clase de asuntos tenía en especial ese homúnculo con Roy para buscarlo tan encarecidamente.

-"¡Mustang!. Es el aroma de Mustang"-La voz colérica del homúnculo atrajo su atención; echando a correr sorteando los escombros antes de sentir como su espalda daba de lleno contra el suelo ya fracturado, derrapando algunos metros sintió como trozos de cristal y loseta se incrustaban y arañaban su espalda.

Aún así por sobre el dolor que comenzaba a sentir sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo que protegía. Se puso de pie, ayudando a hacer lo mismo a una aterrorizada mujer, cubriendo con la mirada el área en busca de su rival, que ya se preparaba para atacarlas de nuevo.

Riza obligó a la mujer a correr, pues sabía de sobra que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra aquel ser que devoraba todo a su paso. Aún recordaba su último encuentro y que de no haber sido por su Coronel no hubiera sobrevivido.

Algunas detonaciones le indicaron que la milicia se encontraba combatiéndolo y eso le brindo una tregua para salir del complejo

-"Mustang, ¿Dónde te encuentras?"- El grito del homúnculo helo la sangre de Riza y el temor por el hombre se hizo visible en sus ojos.

-"Yo…yo me encontraba hablando con ese hombre. No fue nada sólo un simple saludo y después el caos comenzó"-Habló por primera vez la mujer que luchaba por controlar el miedo que sentía.

El incesante llamado de Gula distrajo a ambas, Riza ahora se encontraba más nerviosa y la señora Bradley podía sentirlo por como su mano comenzaba a temblar.

-"Será mejor que valla Teniente"-Riza la miró pensando que aunque quisiera no podría, al menos no hasta que la pusiera a salvo en su casa. –"Descuide yo estaré bien, ya hizo mucho por mí"-

-"Tengo ordenes del Fuhrer de ponerla a salvo y lejos de esto"-Fue su cortante respuesta.

Ambas guardaron silencio cuando algunos hombres se acercaban a ellas y preguntaban por la salud de la esposa del Fuhrer.

Una única mirada le hizo comprender cual tenía que ser su postura. Asintió ante la muda ayuda de la mujer y después de ordenarle a los hombres llevaran a la señora Bradley a su casa, les dio la espalda internándose de nuevo en la refriega.

* * *

He de ser sincera y aunque me está gustando escribir este fic, siento que me cuesta trabajo expresar con buenos diálogos o narrativa las imágenes que se forman en mi mente.

Tengo meses sin escribir nada y siento que los avances que alguna vez logre no han regresado del todo. Aun así esta historia me está dando, como decirlo; esperanzas, me trae buenos recuerdos del manga y anime y mis deseos de terminar mis fics han vuelto. Espero y se concreten con buen termino.

**Gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios. He avanzado así que espero no tardar en las actualizaciones**

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
